borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Most Powerful Gun Ever?
Just out of curiosity, what is the strongest unmodded gun you've ever found for single shot or multiple shot weapons? And launchers, of course. I have a jakobs unforgiven, 398 x 7 revolver. As my hunter, with all my critical hit gear and the guns crit nature, i hit a badass midget for 86 thousand damage. I could not believe my eyes. 100% Legit. Most of my criticals are 20-40K, not sure what was so different about this one badass. Single Shot: Jakobs Whitting's Elephant Gun: 846. Still hunting for a better one. >_> Multiple Shot: Dahl ZPR150 Desert Shotgun: 155 * 9 = 1359. Also, 1x Lightning. Launcher: Maliwan RWL16 Incendiary Destructor: 1470 with 4x Fire. Vardinator Jakobs Shotgun would be a 220x12= 2,640, ---- Jakobs Unforgiven 415x7 = 2,905, Jakobs Unforgiven 1335, Massive Redemtion 2831, 5 shot. (And the last shot DOES do the same amount of damage only costing one Shot.) Jakobs SkullSmasher 295x6 a Defiler 1077 1036 Eqaulizer. Even though this thread is months old... Atlas Aries - 1250 dmg, x2 shock. Jakobs Bessie - 1357 Dmg Pestilent Defiler - 1057 Dmg Using the defiler I hit a crab worm in DLC4 for 99,999 damage. So weapon damage is a moot point unless there's an insane amount of crit damage bonus, or an elemental weakness. A 233 Firehawk, And a 283 (RoF of 12.5) x3 explosive Orge.- 133x11 w/ x2shock damage hunter's shotgun. 200%crithitdam. 200%melee damage 68.5% accuracy 12 round clip --- ( ! 1st playthrough ! ) --- some launcher on playthrough 2 (sorry, i 4got name) about 1500x3 rockets ---- Reshkay 16:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Reshkay @ vardinator farm skazilla on pt2, i got 8 elephant guns within 30 ish tries, 1047 damage each J-NoX My cyclops is 1028, my bloody unforgiven is 1063, my savage unforgiven is 349x7= 2443, my skull masher is 263x6= 1578, my pearl matador is 187x12= 2244. I also have a volcano that's 1328, I traded for it but reading recently it seems it is modded. the other guns listed should all be legit. good topic! Hellz Lips 02:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Randomly opened a dahl skip/container in Taylortown and found a yellow 266x6 skullmasher. Chuffed. Picked up a 953 dmg unforgiven today but it's RoF is so slow the world seems to slow between shots!! Green rarity Jakobs Matador 240x12 (did find a Torgue 244x12 shortly after but the Jakobs looked better..).IMonkoii 22:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I usually use my 857 Whitting's (wish I could find a better one too.. thinking about doing another 2 play throughts and not doing the zilla quest til 2.5) and a 250x12 torgue. I don't know where you all find these huge weapon drops - any tips? haha -- greenbrooms : 1. for the whitting gun, just kill skagzilla in playthrough 2.5 he often drops the gun at a 2.5 standard, and you're more likely to get a better one. 2. the best place to farm for weapons is in New Haven. There are 5 chests in somewhat hidden locations within the walls and 2 outside of the walls (not worth the time it takes to get to them). Youtube "New Haven chests" and see what comes up. It should show the location of the 5 main chests. Yeti Yeti 05:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I like the Backdoor (easy..) map for getting some weps: about 4 chests? And McCloud's guaranteed e. cannon. Then go straight through into the Fastness for a few more chests and some Lance boiling. It's more fun than just dropping into New Haven to pop boxes and there's always the chance that you get a half decent drop off a Lance. IMonkoii 08:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I may as well throw in my Jakobs Terrible Matador. 319 x 12, perhaps a bit higher. Kept me alive against two Tankensteins at once with ease. -- 00:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a 2500 damage redemption. With my support gunner mod and 50 rocket prof I can really do some damage without the worry of rocket supply. Freed23 00:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I just found a Nidhogg launcher with 2486 damage... it's fairly nifty. HappyJosephus 00:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC A nifty Nidhogg? I like the ring of that. Found a helix launcher earlier with 848 x3, caustic damage. Hellz Lips 06:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Although not extremely powerfull I recently picked up a "DEF11 Terrible Defender" (Light Orange) (found in Arid Hills chest above sledges safehouse playthrough 2) with 71*9 (639), but it regenerates ammo. If your lucky you can find one with reload speed upgrade wich makes this an extremely usefull gun. Oh and as a side note it can hit in the thousand range on criticals without stat boosts. I also found a "SG1200 Steel Shredder" (Purple) (found at random within vendor seen it on sale a few times) with 119*11 (1309) damage and can hit into the two thousand range critical without stat boosts. The Marksman 07:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a Launcher, 30349 damage 4x. It's modded, shoots about 72rocket // xSonido Not to sound like an anal troll, but the original poster asked for "strongest unmodded guns" found. Skeve613 17:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Might as well throw mine in, I'm only a level 33, but I have a Crimson Nidhogg launcher, 829 damage x2 electrical elemental I'll throw in some of mine: - Pearl cyclobs = 1028 - Steel anarchy = 184 x4 - Jacobs shotty (matador) = 345 x12 - Jacobs sniper rifle (fearsome thunder) = 1148 - Surkov = 1013 (fearsome) - Orion = 813 - Glorious Ogre = 257 (pearlesent) - Unforgiven = 1095 - Unforgiven = 349 x7 - Defiler = 1007 - Chinema = 1049 and many more. No signature found... 12:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) A pearlescent Ogre is modded. i have an eridian "rocket launcher" with 15 thousand or so damage. Wakerz Hellfire w/ 158 dmg, 15 RoF, 55 clip, and a scope. Decent accuracy. And a Redemption with like 2k dmg. ummm... a eridian rocket launcher with 15k damage are u sure u dont mean 1500 damage. Little Deviant 14:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Hydra w/ Carnage accessory: 738 dmg, 78.3 acc, 1.2 RoF, x4 scope, though it's really more of a novelty weapon more than anything else. It's useful for headshotting large bosses (RR Psycho, Hanz, Franz, Skagzilla), but not really for crowd control. I have a Torgue steel shotgun with 238x9 damage, 68 acc, two round mag, 1.8 RoF, fast reload, +150% melee, x2.6 scope. It's useful for pretty much anything. 14:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) mines a masher, does 349 x 7 = 2443. looking for a cyan masher :P i have a defiler = 1124 i have a hellfire that does 199 dmg, 93.5 acc, 13.5 rof 55 clip, 4.3 scope, very high element chance and i have a purple whittings elephant gun which does over 1000 lol Roboticsuperman 22:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) i had 8 1047 damage elephant guns at 1 point, sold all but 1 :) used to have a rocket launcher with 1000+ damage x 3, no element = vendor lol, i dont go online so cant get the really high lvl 50+ weps J-NoX IIRC, I got these drops off Crawmerax. "RWL20 Steel Redemption (lvl req: 56) 3730 Damage, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, (Monster Kill!/+206% Damage/+40% RoF/1.9x Iron Sight). Also, "GGN550 XX Fearsome Skullmasher (lvl req: 58) 325x6 Damage, 91.3 Acc, 0.5 RoF (Makes their brain hurt/-47% Damage/+200% Critical/1.0x Zoom). 23:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)PureDeceit My two favs when it comes to most powerful weapons are the following: 1. Torgue Detonating Cobra (sniper): 1145 dmg, 96.7 acc, 1.8 firing speed, clip size: 7, 200% crit, and x4 blast elemental. 2. Jakobs Fearsome Skullmasher (sniper): 366x6 dmg, 94.3 acc, 0.5 firing speed, clip size: 6, 200% crit. 00:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I had a launcher sold it that did 1024x3 with 5 round clip i got a jakobs shot gun 349*9 in a lance chest Found a helix launcher in the armory, did 1200 or so x 3 dmg. Not a fan of launchers though, so didn't pick it up. I have a 340x6 Skullmasher and a 1300 Bessie, with the crit bonus, can reach upwards of 20 dmg on un armored enemies (got that particular # on a 58 Dumpster Diver). Ion69 Single Shot: 1239 2 shot Purple Jakobs revolver Mult. Shot: 361x7 2 shot Purple Jakobs Masher Revolver Rocket: 2936 Redemption, light orange.BenNeg 02:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I, for some reason, became a big fan of shotguns, and I'm always on the hunt for something better. So far my best is a 245x12. It is made by torgue. 3884 dmg steel redemption 1485 dmg fearsome thunder 524 dmg punishing stomper 1430 dmg bloody unforgiven 388x12 terrible matador some of my highest damage weapons.Beware the clap 04:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) My most damaging gun is a modded one and it does 6578X 5 and my most damaging non modded gun is a hunters shotgun with 393X12= 4716DMG 76ACC and 2 shot mag (i got it in the armory) lucky eh?---pj122 Sorry PJ, but I am pretty sure that hunters shotguns only fire 7 shots. Im not sure, but I know that only a small variety of shotguns have 12 shots, like matadors. There might be one or two more, but Im not entirely sure. I mean, you could be right, but I just telling you that from my experience, that gun is very unlikely. Oh, and I got a stronger new masher. 381x7/85.?/1.9 Anaconda Masher.BenNeg 12:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The original poster asked for "strongest unmodded guns" that were found. Skeve613 17:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Only Matador combat shotguns have 12 projectiles, Hunter's combat shotguns always have 7. --Nagamarky 12:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Most powerful single-shot I found is a Redemption rocket launcher ~2800+ dmg. -- MeMadeIt I found a Support Bastered Gun That Dose 480 dmg----clip size=62 fire rate is 9.8 Accurracy 67.1 iv got more il add them later --Gamerguy12345 I had an eridian thunder storm 400 X 8 = 3200 plus continuos shock damage and it hand 4 shots before recharching Wyaaaah 03:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Strongest guns I've found were a 378x12 Terrible Matador (Jakobs) and a 398x6 XX (something) Skullmasker.ParadiseNigh 04:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Still have the 398x12 Jakobs Matador I found while playing solo on Knoxx. Destroys most anything in one or two shots. 05:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Surprisingly my highest crit was with my volcano! around 800 damage, with 50 sniper prof, ive gotten 3 or 4 99999 crit on green crab worms my strongest raw damage is my nidhogg with ~2800 damage :) anarchy 17x4 i think with 50 prof and 60% SMG damage, can solo craw without modding in 1-2 minutes uuh got an unforgiven with 1401... volcano with 1000+ bunch of other stuff with really good damage (i have every legendary so i wouldnt be able to name them all) ---- I've got a few decent ones.. 3,3k Redemption 2,8k nidhogg with 4x shock 417x7 hunter's shotgun 288 firehawk 360 destroyer 192x4 anarchy 1098 defiler 1183 defiler 1,3k bessie 1,2k jackal 406 Bastard 330 ogre 800+ orion 364x8 thunderstorm (I've got atleast 6 of em) 284 "draco" (124 shot 4x fire S&S machinegun) and those were the ones I could remember for the moment.. TaSManiaC 23:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) just found a nice lil shotgun: SPR350 Terrible Matador 324x12 dmg (totals a nice 3888 dmg) it's got 19.8 accuracy and 1.0 fire rate.. but that doesnt matter since it'll kill most things on the damn map aslong as I point it in their general direction xD TaSManiaC 11:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 432 damage tourge bastard-random lance trooper atlas x4 corrosive chimera 874 damage-crawmerax friendly fire 257x7= 1,799 damage-new haven eridian mega cannon 3274 damage=badass lance double anarchy 154*4 fr13.8 8500.8ps Mine bloody xx unforgiven has 467x7 dmg 87.0 accuracy 0.9 rate of fire no element or scope i've got a 396X12 matador (shotgun) that looks like powerful, but is truly inefficient against targets farther than your toes. i also have 363X6 (or is it X7) skullmasher a 1163 (i guess it the right number) pestilent defiler but my newest found is a hunter defender 215X7 with 2X fire damage 79% accuracy and about 1 ROF. this beast just blow everythings up Valtiell 22:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) are you sure its a striker? jakobs guns can never have elemental damage They call me Hellz Lips 22:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) For pure damage iv got 196x4 anarchy 407x6 skullmasher(a gift from uberorb) 850+ x4 shock Orion 389x9 hunters shottie 300 x4 acid serpins(a gift from uberorb) 1002 dmg Volcano 800+ x4 explosive Cobra and lots more;)....Veggienater 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) @Hellz lips: no im not sure, tough im sure of its Accuracy being over 78% (hence i said 79%) and the x2 fire and it being orange. ill bring images if this tread doesn't go too long. Ive made a quick review of all rare shotties, and it ended up being striker or defender, since you told me that jackobs can't have elemental damage (which is true) and that i remember my scope being crappy....it must be a Tediore weapon. its funny on how i came back on my favored brand early in the game Valtiell 04:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I found a hunter's shotgun with 408x9 and 71.9 accuracy and it did about 12-30k crits, I remember it had an original 4 shot mag, increased to 8 shots and it consumed 2 shots. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I made a legit ravager in gibbed, got my legit bee dropped shield and did 1.3 million to 300k damage, i quite literally "Fucked their shit up", I also made a bunch of funny looking buzzguns in gibbed, maliwas grips and bodies, jakobs barrels and shredifier+longbows for the rof, the most powerfull one i made was this one that had a 14.1 rof and 10k*5 damage with the conference call barrel on it, it did about 10 million damage to 5 million damage per hit, it was pretty beast.-Joyrex (talk) 16:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC)